Healing Fire
by PennyDragons
Summary: Lies, balls, spies and romance. 5 years after the battle of hogwarts and things are calming down, only to rise up again. - Draco/Ginny mostly but multi pairing


Healing Fire

**A/N****Firstly HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE! Now some background, it's 5 years after the battle of Hogwarts, Ginny is working with George at WWW while completing her healer training. Harry is head of the Auror office and is "Witch Weekly's most eligible Bachelor", Ron and Hermione are getting married in 6 months, Neville and Luna are married and Luna is pregnant. Pansy and Blaise are working as assistants to the minister (Kingsley Shacklebolt). Draco is an Auror and has made a good name for himself after helping round up death eaters in hiding. I'm not quite sure where this is going so suggestions are welcome. This is a multi-ship fic that is mostly Draco/Ginny but also includes Neville/Luna (duh) George/Pansy and Harry/Blaise NOT Ron and Hermione they will fall apart *Spoiler!***

Chapter 1

_Dear Fred,_

_It's that time again, your birthday, my birthday, our birthday, blah blah blah. It's been 5 years now and everything's finally started to calm down. I remember when mum told me to start doing these, I thought she was an idot, and I did I still don't know whether it helps or not. It relieves part of the pain so I do them every year but it seems to add a kind as well. Well enough sappy stuff. The shops doing brilliantly, we've got this new line of fake wands, they shoot water out anyone who tries to use them. Ron's been in here a lot because Hermione's doing her nut about the wedding, I'm not sure whether or not marriage is a great idea or not. Ginny's been helping out at the shop when she can in the midst of doing her Healer Training. I know, the girl who can do the best hexes of any other witch we know is becoming a HEALER. She still hasn't got a boyfriend even though she has more than enough invitations. I keep telling her to get out there but…_

Ginny sighed exasperatedly, _yes, George you have been telling me to "get out there" at least 5 times a week, but I didn't know how. It's as though my subconscious just expects "that special someone" to simply fall into my life and make it all better.__And healing is what I want to do…sort of. I mean it's a good proffesion and-_

The sound of a door opening jolted her out of her reverie, she quickly placed the letter back where it had been and hurried out, down the stairs and back into the shop. The person who had opened the door was Ron, looking harassed. "Hermione's driving me nuts," he whined "She keeps asking me whether 'Scarlet' red or 'Mauve' red roses will be better for the tables!" Ginny laughed at this, Ron had been coming to the shop at least twice a day complaining about Hermione and Ginny couldn't blame him. Hermione was doing her nut about the wedding, because of course this was Hermione and it had to be perfect. "She's just stressed, she has to do everything and really Ron, you haven't been much help," Ron rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Fred walked in,

"Evening Ron, running and hiding are we?" Ron walked to the back of the shop muttering under his breath. Ginny was sure she could make out the words 'Scarlet' and 'shrimp'.

"Draco darling!" Draco Malfoy's current girlfriend Sophie Felton was waiting at the bottom of the main stairs. She had been a year below Draco at Hogwarts and had been in Slytherin. He was under a lot of stress from her at the moment as it was her birthday in a week and she expected a huge ball as was the 'usual Malfoy's current flame tradition'. "Coming dear!" he all but sighed walking down to greet her. "Have you organised it yet?" and there it was already. "Not quite dear." Her lip pouted as they walked out ready to go to Diagon Alley

They arrived, outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezies.

"Ohhh can we go in there!" Sophie squealed. Draco sighed, a confrontation with any member of the Weasley family was not what he wanted but neither was Sophie's whining. So he steeled himself, arranged his face into a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes and walked in.

Ginny was helping a young girl with brown hair with a pygmy puff when she saw them. An unfamiliar face, a girl with reddy brown hair with pale skin and freckles, in a dress quite fancy for a trip to a jokeshop and, a _very_ familiar face, a boy with pallid skin, white blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. _What was Malfoy doing here? Why? I haven't seen him in 5 years and her turns up now! And on Fred's birthday! It was nearly insulting. And who is that girl dragging him over, oh god over to the pygmy puffs. Ok Ginny don't panic just be professional about it._She directed the brown haired girl to the shop desk straightened up and waited with baited breath.

" 'Scuse me," The girl had a deep voice, deeper than Ginny had expected.

Saying "Hi, how can I help," as _proffesionally_ as possible her eyes darted to Malfoy who was determinedly looking over her shoulder. Ginny smirked to herself, she enjoyed the feeling that she had some power over Malfoy.

"How much are the pygmy puffs?" the girl was asking. Ginny shook herself mentally

"There on sale, 7 galleons, sickles" the girl looked at Malfoy. He smiled, though it seemed forced

"Of course Sophie," He said and the girl –Sophie- giggled excitedly

"Brilliant! The _mauve_one please"

Smiling to herself about Hermione Ginny pulled out the _Mauve_pygmy puff and handed it to the girl.

"Thanks," she said "It's my birthday on Sunday and were having a huge ball at Malfoy Manor, aren't we dear?"  
>"Yes dear," Draco sighed<p>

"I'd love it if you could come, you _are_Ginny Weasley aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Well then I expect you there at 7pm sharp" she said firmly and walked of her arm in malfoys"

Slightly shocked Ginny stood there for almost a minute before George came up to her.

"Ginny, are you alright and was that, _Malfoy"_he uttered the last word with disgust

"Yes…" Ginny said uncertainly "I was just invited to a ball at Malfoy Manor by his girlfriend"

George laughed, actually laughed at this. Although it was good to see, Ginny couldn't help but be annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Ginny dearest," George sighed, "You _have_ to go"

"Why!"

"To show Malfoy we aren't scared of him" he said simply

"But-"

"I won't hear a word against my brilliant idea, look I'll even go with you as your date" he grinned. She supposed there was some merit in the plan and so agreed. She spent the rest of the day thinking about the fact that she, a _Weasley_was going to a ball at Malfoy Manor.


End file.
